la montaña
by hazumi-uchiha
Summary: pues es una historia narrada por hinata ella ha cambiado un poco ¿para bien o para mal? tiene tiempo sin ver a sasuke pero se reencuentran en una montaña ¿que pasara? entren y lean anti-sakura
1. Chapter 1

Pues heme aquí asiendo otro comic ia que no he tenido imaginación para seguir el anterior y este se me ocurrio a eso de las 3 am asi que pues son libres de sacar conclusiones e incluso regaños pero en fin solo es el prologo ( cosa que nunca antes habia echo) aun falta la historia no?

Desde ahorita quiero aclarar que el sasuhina saldra hasta cerca del tercer o cuarto capi.

**Disclaimer.** Naruto no me pertenece es de masashi K.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba saliendo de mi casa algo molesta sinceramente ¡¿a quien se le ocurre mandar a su hija días antes de su graduación a una aburrida montaña nevada en pleno verano?! Pero en fin, llegue a mi escuela donde se suponía que nos dirían en que cabaña nos tocaría.

Me dirán loca o bipolar pero es que estaba molesta, primero nos dicen que las cabañas iban a ser mixtas, y luego nos dicen que las tendremos que compartir con los estudiantes de otra escuela en fin supongo que las cosas mejoraron un poco (nótese el sarcasmo mío) me toco sentarme con la chica mas esquizofrénica del mundo una tal karin que en todo el camino no dejo de hablar de mi amigo sasuke, de preguntarme unas quinientas veces como conquistarlo y de decirme unas mil veces que no entendía como sasuke era mi mejor amigo siendo yo como soy. En pocas palabras durante el camino de ida a la "gran montaña" se la paso diciéndome aparte de idiota, fea y rara que ella era mucho mejor que yo.

Al final cuando llegamos a la montaña ya tenia los nervios a más no poder incluso fui una de las primeras en bajar del dichoso autobús. Yo sinceramente solo quería llegar a mi cabaña y dormir dos días de un solo jalon así que fui con el Prof. Kakashi y le pedí mi llave.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues heme aquí asiendo otro capitulo ia que no he tenido imaginación para seguir el otro comic y este se me hizo mas facil continuarle ya con ayuda de cierto amigo mio.

Desde ahorita quiero aclarar que el sasuhina saldra hasta cerca del tercer o cuarto capi.

**Disclaimer.** Naruto no me pertenece es de masashi K.

* * *

Rato mas tarde estaba llegando a mi cabaña que aparentemente compartiría con dos personas mas, cuando llegue supuse que estas ya habían llegado porque vi otro par de maletas en una pequeña sala

-dios con quien me habrá tocado- me decía a mi misma mientras intentaba aclarar mi mente

-hinata-chan ¿eres tu?- decía un chico el cual solo se comportaba así con ciertas personas yendo a abrazarla

- ¡sasuke-kun!- devolviendo el abrazo – pero hace ya tiempo que no te veía ¿donde te habías metido?-

- pues tu sabes me cambiaron de escuela por el pequeño problema que tuvimos naruto y yo- con un tono algo serio- me mandaron al colegio solo para varones en suna-

-a si ese problemilla – riendo nerviosamente

-¿y a ti como te ha ido hina-chan? Veo que ya has dejado de tartamudear tanto- en tono de burla

- pues yo veo que tu sigues siendo el mismo baka de siempre pero es que yo- la interrumpe la puerta que se estaba abriendo

-hina-chan ¿estas aquí?- decía una chica de cabello café y ojos cafés de mas o menos la misma edad de hinata

-¡tenten!, ¿pero que pasa?-

- veo que te tienen muy bien cuidadita- señalando que sasuke aun tenia una mano pasada por su cintura

-hmp- tomando las maletas de hinata- dejare tus cosas en la habitación hina-chan

-veo que sigue siendo el mismo hinata- señalando a sasuke- pero no te niego que es mas lindo ahora si tan solo no estuviera con neji

con un poco de risa nerviosa- pero en fin ¿a que has venido?

-pues bien te diré- entrando con sus maletas y dejándolas en el piso- me toco en la misma cabaña que a temari y shikamaru y pues por lo que vi estarán la noche muy ocupados y no me dejaran dormir- cambiando la voz a una de niña chiquita y poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir- ¿verdad que me dejaras quedarme con ustedes?

-etto… no lo se es mas no se quien mas es mi compañero de cabaña- algo nerviosa pensando que me podria tocar con la chica del autobús

-yo soy tu compañero- saliendo de otra habitación un chico de cabello rojo con el kan ji amor tatuado en su frente –

-este… bueno además no creo que a neji le guste que estés con gaara y sasuke- intentandosonar convincentemente

-na no creo que le moleste- entrando como si nada – además dormiremos en la misma habitación ¿no?

- no según me dijo sasuke ella dormirá en la misma que el- con tono de voz serio – así que tu te quedaras conmigo

- pues supongo que esta bien ¿Dónde es? –cargando de nuevo sus maletas

- por aquí- se va con tenten por un pasillo

Continuara…

* * *

pues salio algo corto pero en fin acepto criticas, amenazas y comentarios

jeje si me sali algo de la personalidad de gaara pero esque es algo dificil ponerle como es el T^T

en fin dejen reviws!!!!!!!!

sayonara!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

este pues aqui dejo el tercer capi wiii desde aqui supongo que tendre que empezar con el sasuhina pues ahi va n-n no sean malos dejen reviws

disclaimer. naruto no me pertenece de masashi k.

* * *

Después de un rato me acostumbre a la presencia de gaara y tenten, era la hora en que nos encontraríamos con los demás grupos para "conocernos mejor" e ir a esquiar. Estaba arreglando mis cosas en la habitación que tenia que compartir con sasuke

- es extraño que tenten se lleve con gaara... aunque ella siempre ha sido muy sociable- decía para mi misma

- lo se... en la academia solo hablamos entre gaara y yo aunque no somos muy amigos que digamos- decía con cierta molestia sasuke

- ¿no vas a ir a la presentación?- dije intentando sonar tranquila ya que me asusto

- no, ¿para que iría? , ¿Para que las chicas se pongan a acosarme? No, gracias – en tono de burla- mejor las espero aquí- dijo algo arrogante el chico

-pues... supongo que esta bien, tendré que ir con tenten, neji, Sakura y naruto – mencionando los últimos dos con cierto deje de tristeza

-hmp, esos dos siempre han sido muy molestos- decía mientras empezaba a arreglar sus cosas para salir

-¿etto... sasuke-kun a donde vas?- pregunte algo preocupada

-vi unas aguas termales cerca de aquí, que por lo visto son naturales y dudo que alguien conozca- cerrando su mochila- ¿te gustaría ir?

- pero, ¿kakashi-sensei no se molestara?

- me da igual, hmp si no quieres me voy- saliendo del cuarto

-... ¡hey espérame! – se va corriendo atrás de sasuke

Media hora mas tarde llegamos a un pequeño manantial de aguas termales, creo que sasuke tenia razón aun no había rastro de que gente hubiera estado ahí antes aun seguía... hermoso. Mientras admiraba ese lugar alcance a escuchar unos ruidos que venían de unos arbustos cerca de ahí, me puse algo nerviosa creo que sasuke se dio cuenta y solo aventó una piedra hacia donde provenían los ruidos

- ¿q-quien e-esta ahí?- pregunte algo nerviosa

De los arbustos salieron dos personas a medio vestir uno rubio de ojos azules y la otra pelirosada de ojos jade

* * *

si lo se quedo corto... pero en fin algo tenia que hacer en la clase de quimica y biologia jeje luego subo el que sige

gracias por los reviws

bae!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bien lamento no haber puesto la conti en cierto tiempo pero tengo una buena excusa!!! Estaba leyendo una novela que me estaba ocupando la mayor parte del tiempo de inspiración jeje pero pues aquí dejo la conti ^^

-lalalala- hablan

-_lalalala- _pensamientos

Disclaimer.- naruto no me pertenece es de masashi K.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-na-naruto kun- dijo la peliazul algo confundida pero… no estaba triste

- hola hina-chan ¿qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto el rubio nervioso intentando cambiar el tema a lo que iban a preguntar los otros chicos

- eso lo debería preguntar yo, dobe veo que tu y sakura estaban ocupados, vámonos hinata- empezando a caminar hacia otro lado

-sasuke-kun! No, no es lo que piensas, porque no vamos a caminar solos y te lo explico mas tranquila- con voz algo melosa

-no me hagas reir sakura, apenas terminas con uno y ya andas atrás de otro, eres una zorra- tomando a hinata de la mano- vámonos hinata

-p-pero sasuke-kun, yo- en estado de shock la pelirrosa

-_parece que sasuke la puso en su lugar… pobre de naruto espero y este bien- _pensaba hinata mientras caminaba con sasuke-¿sasuke-san porque le dijo eso a sakura-san?

-porque se lo merecía, ¿que no es obio?- dijo parando de rrepente- ella solo usa a naruto, y el aunque es un idiota es mi amigo, no quiero que sufra mas

-sasuke-san… tienes razón- dijo la chica sonriendo- supongo que se lo merecía sakura- paro de hablar en el instante- etto, perdón no quise decir eso

-no, esta bien tienes razón después de todo, además supongo que no iremos a las aguas termales-

-y… ¿a donde iremos? Ya que estamos metidos en problemas supongo que no nos hará daño meternos en algunos mas- dijo la chica viendo al cielo-además creo que nevara

-pues…- es interrumpido por gritos de cierto rubio

-¡¡hina-chan!!!!-gritaba llegando hasta ellos- al fin los alcance este… no se como explicar lo que vieron aya, verán sakura y yo …- lo interrumpe hinata

-tranquilo naruto no diremos nada si es a lo que te refieres- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la chica

-¿enserio?- respondió con estrellitas en los ojos el kitsune –¡¡arigato hinata-chan!!!- dijo abrazando a la chica

-na-naruto, no-no respiro- dijo casi asfixiándose una ya azul hinata

-oh, perdón hina-chan creo que me emocione- viendo a sasuke con una cara de molestia por ver a naruto tan cerca de hinata

_-__ Que se cree ese dobe al abrazar a MI hina, un momento.. ¿dije mi hina?, el frio debe de estarme afectando ella no es nada mio si, eso ha de ser, el frio no me deja pensar tranquilo, pero si es asi ¿porque me sentí tan bien al tomarla de la mano hace un rato?, bueno después vere que es lo que pasa mientras no quiero que el tome azi a mi hinata-chan- _voltea a ver a hina- ire a la cabaña te veo luego- decía mientras se marchaba dejando solos a hina y naruto

-¿_se habrá enojado por lo que paso hace unos momentos?, le tengo que preguntar esque no me gusto como me vio sasukito, un momento… ¿dije sasukito?, ay madre mia¿ pero que no yo estaba enamorada de naruto?, si es asi ¿ no debería de estar triste porque lo vi con sakura?, pero no estoy triste por eso, nesestito hablar con sasuke sobre eso talves y me ayude-_¡ sasuke-san espere!-corriendo hacia donde estaba sasuke

-¿eh?- dijo volteando el chico algo sorprendido- hmp, anda que llegamos tarde para comer

-hai, sayonara naruto-kun- dijo volteando atrás la chca, para después seguir a sasuke

-que extraño, cierto deje sola a sakura-chan noooo ¡me matara!- dijo el rubio corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues hasta aquí le dejo, traigo flojera después de todo además me toca pasear a mi perrita xD

Reviws? Pliz ^^

Att. Hazumi-chan [loka de nacimiento, acosadora por oficio, aspirante a violadora profesional, adicta al sasuhina y el yaoi]


	5. Chapter 5

Olaaaa emm mucho de no seguirle lo sé… pero esk estaba bloqueada ù.ú y así no c hacen buenas contis emm el punto es que aki estoiiii xD

See además me di cuenta de que oír música de Tokio hotel, reyli, elefante y sin bandera ayuda a la imaginación *¬* y más aun si antes has visto fotos yaoi *aunque siempre y cuando tengas una tina para baba y otra para hemorragia nasal* bien a lo mío xD

Naruto no me pertenece es de mr. Kishimoto (aunque con un buen abogado y unos millones o billones de dólares seria mío *w*)

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Ya en la cabaña estaban Sasuke y hinata tomando un chocolate caliente en un extraño pero no incomodo silencio hasta que la hyuuga rompió el silencio

-sa-sasuke-kun etto ¿a d-donde íbamos a ir cuando naruto-kun nos interrumpió?- dijo la chica algo tímida tomando un poco de su chocolate y haciendo que le quedase algo de bigote de chocolate en la cara cosa que noto el Uchiha

- hmm íbamos a ir a… - el chico se detuvo al ver que hinata ya no le hacía caso sino que estaba perdida pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo quizás o sino en… -_Naruto-dobe que tiene el que no tenga yo para tener a mi hime ¡pensando en el todo el día!, aunque… eso no debería molestarme después de todo ella lo quiere desde hace tiempo… ay ese pequeño bigotito de chocolate se ve tan apetecible… pero ¡no! Qué cosas piensas eres un Uchiha y hay que comportarse como tal no como un niñato enamorado_

_-_sa-sasuke-kun- decía la hyuuga pasando su mano por la cara de Sasuke- ¿e-está bien?

-hmm si solo… ¿que estabas diciendo?- dijo intentando controlarse el chico al volver a ver el pequeño bigote de chocolate

-etto que…- es cortada al sentir como la mano del Uchiha contorneaba sus labios quitando el chocolate con un dedo y luego lo metía a su boca saboreando el sabor dulce del chocolate

-mmm… mejor que mi café- dijo el chico que prácticamente se dejo llevar por sus instintos lo cuales no sabía que tenía- ahora si… ¿Qué me decías?

-q-que s-si q-qui-quiere i-ir a c-ca-caminar – decía con mucha dificultad una rojísima hinata

- hmm no lo sé, yo estoy bien aquí además, el dobe ha de estar esperándote porque no vas ¿eh?- decía otra vez molesto o más bien… celoso el Uchiha

-etto… no, naruto-kun ha d-de estar con s-Sakura-san- la chica se quedo pensando y luego continuo- además… m-me gusta estar más contigo sasuke-kun –decía algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa la hyuuga

- hm si lo que digas- decía aun molesto de solo imaginarse a hinata y a Naruto juntos

-es e-enserio – decía molesta la hyuuga-Sasuke-baka –susurro para sí misma

-¿cómo me dijiste?- decía con molestia fingida el Uchiha- loca

-Sasuke-b-a-k-a – decía la hyuuga algo molesta también

-hmp, mínimo no soy una loca tímida- decía con superioridad el Uchiha sin darse cuenta de que con cada palabra se acercaban mas

- ni yo un baka superficial- decía la hyuuga molesta casi besando al Uchiha aunque por el enojo ni cuenta se daba de esto

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a una enorme frente con manos y pies ejem… digo a una molesta pelos de chicle osease Sakura

-sasuke-kun yo te puedo explicar solo escúchame…- se quedo pasmada al ver a hinata y Sasuke a centímetros de darse un beso- ¡y yo soy la zorra!- casi histérica se le acerca a hinata y le da una cachetada que la aleja por mucho de Sasuke-¡¿por ella me cambias?!

-¡quítate Sakura!- se quita a Sakura de encima de un empujón y va con hinata- ¿estás bien?

-s-si p-pero c-creo q-que debería i-irme-decía la chica tomando su mejilla algo dolida- d-después d-de t-todo s-sakura-san…

- ella ya se va- le lanza una mirada asesina a la pelos de chicle

-no, yo... ¡sasuke-kun yo te di todo y no seré un juguete mas!- decía ya histérica la chica- no me puedes cambiar ¡por esta!

-Esta… tiene su nombre- ya cansada de escuchar tanto por parte de la pelos de chicle hinata se levanto y frente a Sakura beso a Sasuke-

-¡¿q-que?! Esto no se quedara así hyuuga!- decía mientras salía por la puerta furiosa

-Etto… s-Sasuke-kun emm gomen y-yo n-no s-se q-que me paso… - pero fue interrumpida por los labios del Uchiha

-no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

-etto... c-creo q-que m-me ll-llaman –dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada intentando soltarse del chico- etto… s-Sasuke-kun ¿p-puedes s-soltarme?

-hmp, claro- al darse cuenta de cómo la tenia sostenida se ruborizo un poco pero ladeo su cara para que hinata no lo notara

-arigato- ya al verse libre se fue rumbo a la puerta dispuesta a buscar a su amiga tenten- m-matta ne Sasuke-kun-dijo saliendo aun muy roja por lo ocurrido anteriormente

Mientras tanto con Sakura y…. ¿Karin?

-¡te lo digo yo los vi!- decía una muy enojada Sakura tomando un café negro sin azúcar ni crema

-no te lo creo Sasuke-kun no se fijaría en alguien como ella tan… rara, además esa quiere con el idiota ese Naruto ¿no?- decía aparentemente tranquila

-sí, ¡pero te digo que los vi!- decía una ya histérica Sakura- creo que ella es una amenaza para nosotras- continuo ya recuperando su compostura

-hmm yo creo que no, has de estar exagerando, además Sasuke-kun no es así no deja que una cualquiera lo bese así como así- dijo ya empezando a unir las piezas de todo lo que le dijo Sakura- solo hay que mantenerla vigilada, si veo que algo pasa actuare y ella deseara no haber conocido a Uchiha Sasuke en su vida- dijo con una vos algo… amenazante

-sí, aun así pienso que ella es una amenaza, si es que queremos rehacer el clan Uchiha hay que quitar a todas las alimañas de nuestro camino- decía una ya tranquila aunque frustrada Sakura- ella les dará una lección a las que se creen sus fans

-ay Sakura no sabes esperar, pero está bien primero hay que encontrarla y ya veremos que hacer espero y te conformes con eso- decía ya frustrada Karin

- de acuerdo- diciendo esto se levanto, pago y se fue con Karin a buscar a hinata

Mientras tanto hinata estaba charlando con tenten e ino (ya que ino las oyó hablar sobre Sasuke y se unió a la plática)

-entonces con que eso paso…- decía una pensativa tenten

-¡y Sakura te hizo eso!-decía una muy sorprendida ino por lo que hinata les conto que le hizo sakukaracha (¬¬)- ¡no lo puedo creer de mi mejor amiga!- después de unos segundos de pensarlo- pero dijiste que fue con Sasuke-kun ¿no?

-hai, demo n-no fue nada a-además ella t-tenía sus r-razones- decía una avergonzada hinata ya que por los gritos de ino todos lo que estaban cerca las voltearon a ver

-ah, entonces si te lo creo, si no fuera porque estoy con mi querido sai yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo como si fuera de lo más normal- pero esta vez sí se paso

-pero... ¿hina-chan que se sintió haber tomado a Sasuke por la fuerza para besarlo?- dijo cambiando de tema la de chonguitos

-etto p-pues- decía una rojísima hinata

-si hinata, no puede ser que todo lo hayas hecho por impulso ¿o sí?-pregunto una muy interesada ino

-etto… p-pues v-verán- fue interrumpida por una pelos de chicle

- de seguro fue que Sasuke-kun pensaba en mi cuando te beso, para no vomitarte encima- decía una burlona Sakura

-¿este es el problema Sakura?- decía Karin escrutando a hinata de pies a cabeza buscando algo especial que pudiera atraerle a Sasuke- no veo nada interesante en ella

- hm, pero Sasuke si, anda hay que enseñarle a las "fans" lo que les pasara si se meten con nuestro Sasuke- dijo una burlona pero a la vez malvada Sakura

-hmm, está bien hace tiempo que no me divierto además, Sasuke no le extrañara- dijo está acercándose más a hinata

Sakura tomo a hinata del brazo y…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Bien hasta aquí llega mi imaginación emm aki está el fic 4 hojas como lo pediste aniki-baka en fin espero y no me haya salido muy novelesco jeje merezco Reviews?

Jajaja bay!!! Prometo actualizar más seguido n.n ya que Salí de vacaciones siempre y cuando no deje en segundas n.n

Sayo!!!

Att. Hazu-chan: ** [[loka de nacimiento, estudiante d perversiones y asociados actualmente intentando violar a Sasuke, Itachi y Gaara]] **


	6. Chapter 6

Bien aki tooi escribiendo… otraves emm lamento informar ke por faltra de inspiración solo are 2 hojas… pero… continuare mas pronto si?

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-ahora no eres tan valiente cierto hyuuga?-decia la pelos de chicle mientras empezaba a golpear a hina

-hey pelos de chicle dejame algo a mi ne?- decia la cuantro ojos mientras les evitaba el paso a tenten y a ino que tenían la intecion de ayudar a su amiga

cerca de ahi iba pasando cierto chico de ojos onix super sexy que vio todo el pelito y le dio por ayudar a la chica peliazul ya que le tenia cariño y se parecía un poco a su madre

-hm, no me parece justo que sean dos contra una sola, no lo crees asi kisame?- le pregunto el chico a su acompañante mientras le jalaba el cabello a el aereopuerto ambulante

- tienes razón Itachi, no me parece justo- decía el chico con piel algo… azul? Apareciendo atrás de Karin y alejándola de tenten e ino- además, no me agradan están muy feas las dos

-¡¿a quien le dices fea cara de pez?!- decía la de lentes intentando safarze ya que kisame la tenia agarrada del cuello de la blusa

-! a quien le dises cara de pez zorra limosnera! - mientras soltava a karin dejandola caer al frio piso ( osea su hogar xD) -

-oyee tu mas cuidado - desia karin mientras se levantaba alejandose de ahi-

-chaaa ya sueltame idiota mi pelo - desia la pelo de algodon de azucar mientras intentava soltarse del agarra del uchiha-

- A quien le dises idiota frente de banqueta- desia el pelinegro asiendo un gesto de despresio asia la pelochicle, sakura al escuchar la voz de itachi le dio un escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo el hermano de sasuke estaba ayudando a la hyuuga como podia ser posible eso .. desia para si misma un tanto molesta -

- me lastimas ..- desia la pelirosa un poco calmada al saber con quien estaba tratando -

-... por que no pensaste eso antes de herir a esa pobre chica hee ..- desia itachi con voz fria y cortante ( sexyy +¬+) pero bien - despues de desir esto el pelinegro solto a la basura y esta se agarraba el area donde itachi la abia sujetado - no es justo que sean 2 contra 1 que covardes son ... es imperdonable - desia el uchiha mirando friamente a las 2 , al ver la mirada diavolica marcada en los ojos del ojinegro las 2 se eecharon a correr dejando al uchiha con hinata en el piso aun golpeada-

- estas bien - desia itachi asercandose a hinata apoyandola para poderla sentar en algun lugar para que estuviera mejor -

-si sii .. estoi bien es solo que no .. supe cuando me pego ..- desia la chika de ojos blancos un tanto adolorida por los golpes-

-mira como te dejo esa maldita de sakura - desia ino tratando de limpiarle la herida -

- si pero ya vera .. - desia tenten dandole una pastilla a hinata para tranquilizar el dolor -

- no noo .. dejenlo asi no quiero que se metan en problemas si estoi bien ...- desia la hyuuga con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro pero alavez adolorida aun-

- esque no era justo que te isieran eso - desia itachi enojado

-si, es verdad bola de rameras tramposas - desia el chico de piel azul en tono de burla -

-...... que paso aqui- desia una voz un muy conosida para hinata- que te pazo hinata por que estas golpeada ...-

-.... etto yo .. veras ,..- tartamudeba la chica al no saver que desirle menos a -

- la golpeo sakura y su perra mascota de karin ototo - desia itachi reprendiendo con la mirada al menor de los uchiha-

- enserio hinata .. - desia enojado el ojinegro - esto lo iso sakura y karin ..-

-... s.. sii pero no pasa nada...enserio sasuke-kun ellas.. supongo que tenían sus razones- desia la hyuuga un poco asustada-

-ninguna razón amerita lo que te hicieron, además como no te hacen nada si estoy yo o mi aniki, son unas perdedoras cobardes- decía un ya molesto Sasuke

- hmm y porque no estabas con ella si te preocupa tanto eh otouto baka?- decía un irritado Itachi- la llevare a que la revisen en enfermería, anda kisame o te kedaras viendo a la rubia un rato mas?

-emm ya voy Itachi-san!- decía nervioso ya que lo atraparon viendo a la linda rubia amiga de hinata, pero cierta castaña lo detiene

- a donde vas?, no te quedas a platicar?- decía insinuándosele la castaña

-emm no, voy con Itachi pero… me acompañas? –se va con tenten

- me podrías decir que paso?- decía Sasuke tratando de calmar su instinto asesino hacia Sakura y karin

Mientras ke ino le contaba todo lo que había pasado a sasuke en otro lugar estaban discutiendo dos molestias de lo que les había fallado en su plan, y obviamente como no se ponían de acuerdo se culpaban la una a la otra

-vez te dije que esperaramos hasta tener mas pruebas!- le decía Karin a Sakura

- hm, si hubieras visto quien venia mi futuro cuñado no se hubiera dado cuenta!, ves por baka nos vio!

- si aja baka seras tu pelos de chicle por no fijarte quien estaba atrás de ti!

-aun asi, ya no se puede hacer nada, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa, mi futuro cuñado nos complicara mucho las cosas

- si, lo mas seguro es que ya le haya contado a sasuke todo…

- de echo me contaron todo- decía el chico molesto llegando a donde ellas dos estaban-

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Bien hasta aquí llege Jejeje espero y actualizar pronto ya que ando sin ideas para la conti de este fic asi que estará parado hasta que se me ocurra algo mas de un renglon ustedes ahí disculpen Jejeje

Matta ne!!!

Att. Hazumi-uchiha


	7. Chapter 7

Bien he aki la continuación y el capi 7 xD arigato sensei me ayudo mucho TwT io toda bloqueada y ella me salva T.T bien este quiero dejar en claro q sakura no me cae para nada bien y que en este fic no será la excepción, disculpen ustedes si salen malas palabras o cosas indebidas xD

nota: emmm karin esta digamos q empezándome a caer bien (por causas fuera de mi, me pusieron ese personaje T.T) así q dejare solo como loca desquiciada y obsesionada por sasuke a sakura, karin esta con sugietsu, así tal ves el me de su preciosa katana *¬* sino psss... ya veré con quien según vaya la historia xD

Naruto no me pertenece es de Mr. Kishimoto.

* * *

-¿s-sasuke-kun q pasa mi vida?- pregunto una nerviosa sakura

-s-si, ¿q ha pasado para q traigas esa cara mi cielo?- continuo karin diciéndolo menos melosa que sakura

-no entiendo por que... hicieron eso...quiero que me den una explicación por lo que hicieron y la quiero ya - golpeando una mesa brutalmente dejando ver unos ojos llenos de odio que casi juraban se podía ver hasta un brillo rojizo en ellos-

-es que ella es la que se mete en nuestro camino sasuke-kun- dijo primero karin no muy segura de lo que decía

-si, no le haríamos nada si tu "cooperaras" -decía la pelos de chicle acercándose "seductoramente" *que va como perra en celo* a sasuke

-todo por eso... tsk que estupidez - mirándolas fijamente - a ustedes que les importa lo que aya entre hinata y yo...además - se detiene en seco - espero sea la ultima vez que hacen esto, de eso me encargo yo - dándole una mirada de odio y asco hacia las dos por igual

-p-pero sasuke yo se que te puedo dar mas que esa perdedora, solo mira estas curvas-dijo sakura haciendo ademán de quitarse la blusa cuando karin la detuvo

-sakura tal ves...solo...tal ves sasuke tiene razón, ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, que el no la haya querido aceptar es... otra cosa además, tal vez el no lo merece- dijo actuando "madura"

-¡como de que el no lo merece!- dijo histérica sakura

-¡si tal ves el no es el indicado frentona!-dijo segura de sus palabras y con cierto chico en la mente la de lentes

-¡p-pero karin, esa zorra no se lo merece!- dijo una muy molesta sakura

-¿¡y que tu si?!- dijo explotando la de lentes- tal ves, solo tal ves haya alguien mas para nosotras sakura- dijo calmada la de lentes pensando en sugietsu y en lo anteriormente vivido con el *N/A no piensen mal ¬¬*

- bien me as mostrado otra cara que no había visto en ti karin... pero si talvez haya alguien mas, es mejor que me dejen en paz y dejen de perder el tiempo acosándome - decía un poco aliviado pero molesto a la vez

-¡si, eso creo... tengo que irme! - dijo karin yéndose corriendo de ahí esperando encontrar a su compañero aun en el campamento

-sasuke-kun por fin estamos solos, q dices si nos... ¿Ejercitamos un poco?- dijo sakura empezando a quitarse su chaqueta acercándose "seductoramente" (N/A: re itero como perra en celo le queda mas xD) mas a sasuke

- que no te quedo claro sakura o es que no sabes escuchar bien - decía sasuke dándole la espalda y empezando a alejarse – déjame en paz, muérete o haz lo que te plazca mientras no me metas a mi o a hinata en tus planes

- hmp, hinata la pagara sasuke uchiha!- decía amenazadoramente sakura- ¡ya lo veras me querrás quieras o no de eso estoy segura!- luego dijo sádicamente- se tu parte débil hyûga, y tomare ventaja de ello ya lo veras sasuke uchiha será mío.....

Mientas con hinata e itachi en la cabaña gaa-hina-ten-sasu

-¿d-donde e-estará... achu!... sa-sasuke-kun?- decía hinata con un pañuelo en la mano

-hmp, mi otouto se tarda demasiado, y parece que tu quieres pescar un resfriado...kisame, tráele algo a mi cuñada- dijo burlonamente itachi

- hmp, yo no soy niñera itachi-dijo molesto kisame

-hinata entonces que me decías de tu amiga ino?- pregunto itachi a la peliazul que aun estaba roja por el comentario anterior

-ya entendí itachi- decía kisame mientras iba a la cocina regresando minutos mas tarde con un tazón de sopa de pollo caliente

En esos momentos se oye el rechinido de la puerta y se ve entrando a sasuke, algo molesto pero con la cara como de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura cara que al momento de ver a itachi abrazando a SU hinata se borra

Se acerco fieramente hasta que vio la cara muy ruborizada de hinata mientras itachi le decía algo al oído; no le había gustado para nada la cara divertida de itachi al ver las reacciones de su hinata

-espero no interrumpir nada- azotando fuertemente la puerta y poniendo una cara de pocos amigos

-sa-sasuke-kun-decía la hyûga levantándose y poniéndose detrás de sasuke- s-su h-hermano m-me d-da mi-miedo- decía con un ligero temblor en la voz

- dímelo ami...- airándole una mirada de muerte -

-hn, hermanito veo que ya llegaste, pero si no le he echo nada a mi cuñada, porque pones esa carita eh otouto?-dijo itachi recalcando la palabra cuñada y son una sonrisa de aquellas made in uchiha

- cu...cuñada... de que hablas itachi... grrrr mmm... - desviando la mirada con un sonrojo notable -

-que, parece que a la chica le gusta la idea, solo mira lo roja que esta-dijo burlonamente itachi

-ya déjalos itachi, no ves que de por si las hormonas los traen como los trae ahora les das vuelo-decía un fastidiado kisame

Sasuke mira de reojo a la chica notando su NOTABLE rubor y volviendo a ver a itachi- déjenla en paz déjenla descansar no digan locuras - mirando en otra dirección

Hinata al notar lo dicho por sasuke solo baja la mirada algo triste ya que malentendió lo dicho por el, itachi lo nota

-ay otouto todavía no se casan y ya la haces sentir mal-niega con fingida decepción- muy mal, y así quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos... en fin yo ya me iba solo les dejaba un regalito-le da a sasuke una cajita envuelta en un colorido papel

-...y esto solo una caja...como madre de mis hijos... Oé aniki-baka - decía sasuke aborrecido

-como decía, espero la disfruten, sayo cuñis, otouto baka-dijo saliendo casi corriendo con kisame por la puerta

- ITACHI-saliendo al margen de la puerta -... ese baka que será esto - decía curioso sasuke entrado nuevamente al cuarto -

-¿s-sasuke p-porque n-no lo a-abres?-pregunto curiosa hinata

-hn, si supongo- al terminar de abrir la dichosa caja se ve a un sasuke completamente rojo y a una hinata desmayada -¡¿c-condones?!... ¡itachi date por muerto!!!!!- decía un muy molesto sasuke

Mientras lejos de ahí itachi y kisame (luego de haber escuchado el grito de sasuke) se estaban muriendo de la risa, hasta que ven que pasa por ahí cierta rubia y una pelinaranja, al parecer discutiendo

- vamos ino no seas así conmigo se que fui un poco cruel con ustedes pero solo fue por que me deje manipular por sakura... enserio quiero ser distinta - decía karin tratando de convencer a la rubia de su cambio

-si aja a otro perro con ese hueso, no te creo karin, además, ¿que motivo tendrías?- decía ino con desconfianza

- me siento un poco sola... solo me juntaba con sakura por que teníamos algo en común (acosar a sasu xD) y como decidí dejar esa obsesión me aleje de ella y talvez podríamos intentar llevarnos bien - decía karin algo avergonzada y triste - que dices...ponme a prueba lo que sea - decía karin con un brillo en los lentes

-se que me arrepentiré de esto pero... e-esta bien-decía ya resignada la rubia-¡pero a la primera que intentes contra hinata te cuelgo!-decía un poco molesta la rubia

- esta bien gracias -dando un enorme respiro

-pero... y el chico ese raro que siempre andaba contigo y que traía una espadota... ¿donde esta?-viendo que esa era una de las pocas veces que ese chico no estaba con ella

- digamos que decidió otro camino - con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿como?, ¿era tu novio?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

A lo lejos kisame veía embobado todas las caras que hacia ino itachi en cambio miraba con curiosidad a la d lentes, ellas ajenas a eso seguían platicando

- no, no era mi novio - decía karin - hubiera sido pero... fui muy idiota así que el se fue y me quede sola - con unas lagrimas amenazando con salir –

-no, el idiota fue el, una flor como tu no debería llorar por un amor fallido ¿no crees?-preguntaba itachi retirando lo poco que había salido la primera lagrima

Karin se quedo en blanco al notar quien había retirado su lágrima - i...ita...chi - ruborizándose y tallándose los ojos escondiendo la cara en sentido contrario para que no la mirara -

-veo que no todo es como lo pintan ne karin-san?- decía el uchiha tomando a la chica por la barbilla- así que no le hiciste nada a mi cuñada a propósito ne?

- no... Solo estaba ahí por que estaba con sakura - decía karin ruborizada al sentir a itachi

-ya veo... -pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de ino y los lloriqueos de kisame ya que esta por 5ta ves le decía que no en el día

-y porque no le dices que si una ves eh ino?-decía la de lentes tomando por el brazo a la rubia- no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?

- por que no vamos a comer juntos chicos entre mas mejor... no lo crees ino - mirando a ino con cara de porfis -

- que tan malo puede ser - decía la pelirroja tratando de convencer a la rubia -

-e-esta bien... pero...-le vino chouji y kiba a la mente...- es q tenia planes....

- como cuales - mirándola fijamente-

-emm... tenia que ir con mi... - se callo buscando la palabra correcta- mejor amigo y mi ex a ver unas películas, si eso n.ñ

- segura- mirándola a los ojos – ummm...

-siiiii-al ver la mirada suplicante de karin y la de "te voy a matar si no dices q si" de itachi...- pero creo q puedo cancelar

- que bien - abrasando instantáneamente a ino y susurrándole al oído- te debo una

-lo se-dijo la rubia susurrándole también a la de lentes- y bien, ¿donde y a q hora será?-dijo ya hablando normal

Unas horas mas tarde en la cafetería del lugar estaban 2 chicos nerviosos esperando a cierta rubia y cierta pelirroja, ya que se habían tardado 2 minutos

-no van a llegar nos dejaron plantados, itachi creo que no fue buena idea- decía un muy nervioso kisame

- vamos ino ya habíamos quedado en que si ibas a venir - decía una pelirroja jalando de la mano a cierta rubia-

-p-pero karin, ya me estoy arrepintiendo-decía ino intentando zafarse- además es de sabios retractarse

- no ya no puedes sellaste el trato cuando dijiste si - casi arrastrando a la rubia llegando a la entrada del café –

-pero karin... -se callo al ver como todos las veían raro- de acuerdo- ya totalmente resignada entro con karin al café

- veamos donde podrán estar - miraba karin buscando al chico azul para distinguirlos-

-rayos espero y no hayan venido- pensaba la rubia, hasta que los vio sentados en el rincón mas alejado

-haya están - arrastrando a la rubia por todo el café casi corriendo para llegar con los otros dos- perdón la tardanza se presentaron problemas-

-si, perdón- dijo algo indiferente la rubia, buscando a ver q quien veía en el café- ¿los hicimos esperar mucho?

-emm no, buscas a alguien, ino-chan?-pregunto curioso kisame

- si ino buscas a alguien - mirándola con mirada asesina

-emm no, solo veía que...- decía la rubia buscando algo con lo cual zafarse de ese lío- ah que ahí están sasuke y hinata, por lo visto tienen una cita, ¿porque no vamos a saludarlos?

-¿quien mi cuñada?- dijo itachi volteando a donde ellos estaban- ummm..., por lo visto también esta ahí sugietsu... y una molestia mas-dijo con cierto enojo en su voz

- molestia... sugietsu- mirando a donde miraba itachi - a ya veo - decía la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta

-¿hm ya se va a amargar los dos acaso?-preguntaba kisame con aburrimiento ya que si "cita" con ino no iba según lo planeado

Mientras con sugietsu y su "cita"

- quien será ese con el que esta karin - decía cierto chico de pelo gris y portador de una gran espada -

-ah es un idiota mas, seguro la bota en 3 días-dijo la castaña recordando algo - se llama itachi ¿porque?

- no solo preguntaba - mirándolos fijamente cada movimiento que hacían le molestaba lo perturbaba de algún modo -

-hummm..., ya veo... por cierto sugietsu-kun... vienen para acá...-decía algo nerviosa la chica al notar como itachi tomaba por la cintura a karin

- hacía acá - decía sugietsu viendo como se acercaban y poniendo una cara neutra -

-karin, ¿era necesario que viniéramos con estos... traicioneros?-dijo itachi recalcando lo ultimo, lo cual le dolió a cierta castaña

-hmp, nadie los obliga a estar aquí, contaminan el aire-respondió la castaña molesta

- cual es el motivo de su visita - decía el peligris un poco molesto -

-Um, ninguno en especifico, karin quiso venir.-decía el ojinegro molesto

- lo sentimos si arruinamos su cita - decía karin algo molesta por la actitud de sugietsu y fulminando con la mirada a la castaña - pero ya nos retiramos no les quitaremos su tiempo... espero que se diviertan - dándole una mirada a sugietsu de indiferencia -

- descuida me divertiré mucho... gracias - esbozando un risa malévola y llena de satisfacción -

-sugietsu-kun... ¿y si mejor vamos a un lugar a solas... como mi cabaña?-decía la castaña con cierto tono meloso y seductor en su voz- de seguro no hay nadie-dijo lo ultimo en doble sentido viendo de reojo la reacción del pelinegro y de la de lentes

-hm, karin, ya hay que irnos, seguro y esta tiene algo mas que hacer-dijo itachi intentando molestar a la castaña

- mmm... un lugar a solas contigo no estaría mal por que no nos vamos yendo- dedicándole una sonrisa de perversidad a la castaña y extendiéndole una mano- vamos el tiempo es oro

- si mejor retirémonos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer - decía karin algo alborotada y enojada - vámonos a nuestra mesa - decía karin casi arrastrando a itachi -

En eso, mientras karin ve por ultima ves a sugietsu ve como la castaña lo besa descaradamente mientras ve a itachi lo cual es la gota que derramo el vaso... ya que hasta le guiño el ojo a un chico de la barra mientras besaba a sugietsu en ese momento sugietsu tomo de la cintura a la castaña mientras miraba a karin parada petrificada y daba una sonrisa de satisfacción para después regresar con la castaña

- ushhh vámonos itachi no soporto este ambiente tan maloliente - decía karin totalmente enfurecida-

-no, karin... yo... yo quiero golpear a ese idiota-decía totalmente enfurecido itachi

- vámonos ya itachi no quiero problemas - jalando a itachi del brazo -

- será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos arruinen la velada - decía el sugietsu toma de la cintura a la castaña y pasa por un lado de karin dándole la espalda -

Continuara...

* * *

Bien estem... como decirlo... esto me salio mas de relleno q de capi xD es q últimamente he andado algo distraída, y antes de que lo piensen no, no es por ningún chico xD

Es por otra cosa n.ñ además de que ya voy a empezar a presentar pero... terminando subiré el dichoso final de el diario de hinata xD ya tengo alguna idea de cómo hacer el final.

Además, empezando el otro mes ya tendré hecho el de cambio de vidas, siempre y cuando mi aniki, q ojala este leyendo esto ¬¬ lo revise ya que no soy muy cuidadosa con la ortografía y tengo miles de errores, disculpen si eso no los deja leer bien n.ñ

Reviews?

Sayo

Att. Hazu-chan


End file.
